Surprise for Yamcha
by Anenihan
Summary: Yamchas in for a big surprise when he finds out Bulmas pregnant. He's in for a bigger one when he tries to approach her to 'make up for his mistake' to bad it's not his mistake. Set in the 3 years before the androids, odviously


Secrets did not stay secret long amongst the Z warriors. On average a message conveyed from one of the Z crew to another took 8.23 hours before ALL the Z warriors knew it. This fact held true and was judiciously proven a year and half before the androids expected appearance. With a pleasant Ja ne, Bulma hung up the phone with Chi Chi, having given her only female friend her good news. Chi Chi of course told Goku; his "It's about time," response left her deflated. Not getting the shocked response she'd hoped for she told her son Gohan of Bulma's news. Gohan told his two best friends: Picollo and Krillin. Krillin called Yamcha to congratulate him. It took Yamcha a few minutes to figure out what he was being congratulated for. When his mind finely grasped the concept it just as quickly came to its own conclusions (similar to Krillins) and promptly made up its mind on his next course of action.

Three hours and 14 minutes after her phone call to Chi Chi, Bulma found herself reluctantly leading Yamcha into the kitchen.

"Krillin told me," Yamcha said without preamble as Bulma returned to the counter and the preparation of Vegeta's lunch. "I know I made a mistake Bulma, but I'm gonna own up to. I'm gonna see it through. I'm not gonna let you down this time."

Without looking up Bulma answered, "Look Yamcha, I know you're trying and all, but we're finished. I'm sorry it's just not going to work. I've moved on. I recommend you do the same." Her voice was calm and even.

"I know I'm not ready to be a dad, but I'll change for you, Bulma. I well! I'll straighten up. We'll get married as soon as possible. You can move into my apartment with me. My baseball career is doing pretty well and between that and your inventions, money shouldn't be a problem. An..."

"Yamcha, you're wasting your breath," Bulma cut across his speal as she placed a large bowl of cheese chunks in the microwave. "I'm not going to marry you, and while I appreciate your concern, I don't need you. I can do this on my own."

"Bulma," he pleaded taking a step toward her, "I take care of my mistakes."

Bulma looked at him finally, she was smiling at him as though he were a child and she was trying to explain a tough concept to him, "It's not your mistake."

Yamcha's mind was not always the quickest and Bulma watched his thought process clearly written across his face. "It's not my child?"

"I'm only a month along."

There were those thoughts again, his face almost look pained as the wheels of his cobweb cluttered mind turned. "And?" he asked, knowing he was missing something important.

"We broke up two months ago. We haven't had sex in over three months."

Bulma could almost see him counting on imaginary fingers to figure out what that meant to him. Higher math complete, his face contorted as he realized that meant she had slept with someone else! "Well, do you know who the father is?"

"Yes," she stated simply returning to her lunch preparations.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well he be there for you?"

"As much as one can expect him to," she replied absently. "He is a busy man."

"Well he be there for your kid?"

"Well, I suppose so. I mean I'm sure he'll be around for the big stuff at least." Bulma shrugged.

"Well he be there during the birth? Well he be there when you need him most?"

"I can't expect to much from him," she laughed. "But I know when I need him he will not let me down. He will be who he is. I don't expect anything more then that. I can not change him; I wouldn't want to."

Yamcha was frowning. He just knew he was missing something important. Finally he asked it, "Well, whose the father?"

Somewhere behind him a throat was cleared. "Vegeta," Bulma said mildly, her eyes on the person behind Yamcha.

Yamcha turned to watch the smirking Saiyen enter the room. He turned back to Bulma. Had she been answering him? Or just greeting her unwelcome house quest? "There's chips and fruit on the table," she comment with a gesture. "The rest of your lunch is almost ready."

She set a glass of ice on the table before the Prince along with a pitcher of water. The microwave dinged and she turned away from the table. "Women, what is this weakling doing here? I thought you'd finished with him?"

"He's still my friend, Vegeta," she replied tersely. "This is my house and I can have friends over whenever I want," she said as she slammed a large plate of tortilla chips covered in melted cheese in front of the Saiyen.

Yamcha cringed. He didn't know which would win in a real fight, Bulma or Vegeta. Each had their terrifying moments.

"You'd benefit from some new friends. Spend a little less time on the phone and a little more time working and maybe you wouldn't be so useless."

Glaring fiercely Bulma slammed a tray of triple decker sandwiches next to Vegeta's elbow.

"Bulma?" Yamcha interrupted her. "Who's the father?"

"Women," Vegeta spat before she could answer. "This food is bad enough without having to listen to you weaklings endless prattle about useless stuff."

"Shove it, Vegeta." Bulma grumbled.

"Women," he growled. "You had better watch your mouth before I blast it from your face! Now get me more water."

"Hey!" Yamcha yelled, he had reached the end of his patience. He had never liked Vegeta and had never liked the way he treated Bulma. He couldn't understand why she put up with him or his verbal abuse. Now she was pregnant and the only thing he knew was it wasn't his and he was irritable. His overall anger had finally outweighed his fear of the powerful Saiyen Prince. "You can't just keep treating her like that."

"Oh yeah, why not?" the devil was sitting on the other side of the table, Yamcha was sure of it.

Fear clenched his stomach and he turned back to Bulma watching her as she set the now full pitcher of water again in front of Vegeta. He tried again. "Whose the father?"

"You must be an idiot if you haven't..." "Vegeta, no," Bulma cut across his statement. To Yamcha's surprise Vegeta fell silent.

"Bulma?"

She turned to his with apologetic smile. "Yamcha, I..."

"Can you two just shut up or get out of here?"

Fury raged in the simple human, he turned again to the alien. "What gives you the right to be such a jerk? You're a guest here; you can be evicted you know!"

"Humph," The saiyen snorted. It only fueled Yamcha's anger.

"Just who do you think you are?" he yelled.

Vegeta smirked, standing from his finished meal. "The brats' father."

Yamcha stood, slack jawed, as Vegeta left the kitchen to return to his training. He looked over at Bulma, saw the truth written on her crest fallen face. Quietly he left the Capsule Corp. grounds. Silently he drove to the nearest bar and got thoroughly drunk.


End file.
